Una sonrisa al atardecer (The Loud House)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: Todo era mágico,todo era grandioso,extraño y misterioso y mi corazón intacto. El tiempo fue veloz, se fue de nuestras manos,lo duro se hizo blando...El tiempo lo cambió, nos cambió Crédito imagen portada:Norm Cartoon


El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas

 _No sé exactamente qué día sucedió, simplemente cerré los ojos y al despertarme sentí que eras esa persona a la que quería tener por siempre a mi lado, comencé a sentir miedo de perderte... me empezaste a importar más de lo debido y sin previo aviso, te amé con cada latido de mi corazón..._

 **Por Lois...**

 **Presente...**

Písale al pedal, pues ya quiero llegar, más velocidad, písale al pedal, más metal

Me encontraba conduciendo desde mi casa con destino a la escuela primaria de Royal Wood, mi lugar de trabajo, coloco la emisora para escuchar música que me acompañe en este pequeño trayecto...

Ya quiero llegar, el más allá me espera, el cielo es mi escalera, las estrellas mi hogar, ese es mi plan

\- Ya quiero llegar, el más allá me espera, el cielo es mi escalera, las estrellas mi hogar, ese es mi plan - cantaba un poco desanimada.

Giro a la izquierda y me topo con un semáforo en rojo, mientras espero al cambio de color, decido observar a mi alrededor y veo en una esquina a dos jóvenes, una portaba una guitarra y otro una patineta, estaban abrazados, veo como el chico frota con su mano la espalda de la chica, acto seguido lleva su mano a su rostro, podría deducir que está secando las lágrimas de aquella chica, y al finalizar, ella con un poco de dificultad, trata de estar a la altura del chico y planta un beso en sus labios...

-Qué lindo- suspiro sin dejar de observarlos.

No quería despegar mi mirada ante esos dos seres, sin embargo, empiezo a oír varios sonidos de las bocinas de los autos, no me había fijado, el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

-Muévete tortuga, ¿no ves que el semáforo está en verde? Acelere-

Una voz gruesa y furiosa me hace salir de mi estado, nerviosa por la reacción, arranco el auto y avanzo lentamente, provocando el enojo de varios conductores que hacían sonar sus bocinas y uno que otro insulto, desesperada, presiono el acelerador y avanzo rápidamente dejando atrás a esos conductores salvajes.

Ellas traen otro plan, su frialdad la atraigo como un imán, soy entre todos uno más

No podía borrar la imagen de aquellos jóvenes, me hacían recordar esos días felices que viví... al lado de un ser tan especial...que llego a mi vida... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Todo era mágico, todo era grandioso, Extraño y misterioso y mi corazón intacto

A medida que avanzaba hacia la escuela, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, la nostalgia de aquellos momentos vividos, hicieron que la tristeza volviera hacerse presente

El tiempo fue veloz, se fue de nuestras manos, lo duro se hizo blando...El tiempo lo cambió, nos cambió

Como dice un dicho... "Las lágrimas curan los dolores del alma", quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, el dolor que sentía, no lo quería sentir, la ausencia de aquella personita, que estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, haciéndome reír, demostrándome que la vida es única y valiosa, y ver como aquella que una vez estuvo a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas... Hoy... Hoy solo sea...

-Buenos días maestra Lois-

Una voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado a la escuela ni mucho menos en que momento había estacionado el auto, vergüenza la que me llevo al no disimular mis lágrimas, puesto que me había colocado rímel y se notaba que se me había corrido el maquillaje.

-Bu...buenos días... directora Agnes- saludo un poco avergonzada.

-Maestra Lois ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta preocupada la directora Agnes.

-No... no es... nada- suspiro algo cansada.

-No me gusta verte así maestra, más que eres una de las personas más alegres que he conocido después de tu madre Luan, siempre con una sonrisa y un chiste para animar el día a las personas- comenta la directora Agnes mientras me pasa un pañuelo.

-No, enserio, no es nada directora, solo es, solo es que ando cansada- respondo tomando el pañuelo ofrecido por ella.

-Bueno maestra Lois, procura limpiarte esos ojos, porque ahorita la necesito en mi oficina de inmediato-

La directora Agnes se retira camino a la oficina, por mi parte, empiezo a limpiar mi rostro para no verme fatal ni preocupar a mis alumnos, me toma cinco minutos desmaquillándome y maquillándome nuevamente...

-Bueno, veamos que quiere la directora Agnes-

Suelto un ligero suspiro, apago la radio y salgo del auto con destino a la oficina de la directora Agnes...

En el camino, me topo con algunos de mis estudiantes.

-Buenos días profesora Lois-

-Buenos días Javier-

-Buenos días profesora Lois, mira este dibujo que hice de usted-

-Buenos días Pepe, oh realmente es muy bonito, eres un gran artista ¿puedo quedármelo?-

-Claro que si profesora, es un regalo muy especial para usted-

Y así empezaba el primer día de la semana, trataba de sonreír para no preocupar a nadie, pero en el fondo, quería simplemente llorar, pero debía de ser fuerte, fuerte por mí, fuerte por mis alumnos, fuerte por... Ella...

*toc toc*

-Adelante, la puerta no tiene seguro-

Giro la perilla de la puerta de la oficina de la directora Agnes y camino lentamente, al entrar me aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Tome asiento maestra Lois- menciona la directora Agnes

Tomo asiento y me siento rígidamente para colocarle atención al llamado de la directora Agnes.

-Cuénteme Directora Agnes ¿para qué me solicitó el día de hoy?- pregunto algo preocupada.

La directora Agnes no responde a mi pregunta de inmediato, solo se limita a levantarse de su puesto y se acerca hacia donde estaba yo sentada.

-Mi querida Lois Loud, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no te voy a regañar o a decir algo por el estilo, solo quiero saber ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas triste?-

La directora Agnes se agacha y toma mi mano, haciéndome sentir un poco culpable, culpa que provocan que deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas... decido guardar silencio.

-Mi querida Lois, en todos estos años que te conozco, nunca te había visto de esa forma, siempre te veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, animando a todos a sonreír a pesar de que tuviesen todo en su contra y lo has plasmado a tus alumnos que te quieren y te admiran por tu forma de ser, como directora y como amiga de la familia Loud, me duele verte así, no sé qué haya pasado en tu hogar, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para desahogarte y ser tu hombro de consuelo.-

La directora Agnes suelta mi mano y acaricia mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas, a lo cual yo respondo levantándome de la silla y empiezo a observar al horizonte.

-De... verdad... verdad, no es nada directora Agnes... es... son... son solo... días... difíciles para mi...-

La directora se levanta del lugar y se dirige a mí abrazándome fraternalmente, a lo que yo respondo su abrazo, no mediamos palabras, pero a veces, el silencio, vale más que mil palabras.

El abrazo dura por cinco minutos, cinco minutos, en los que dejo soltar mi dolor y lágrimas, cinco minutos en los que no quería desprenderme de ese abrazo, cinco minutos... en los que me sentí, frágil y pequeña.

-No te preocupes Lois, todo irá bien, yo sé que todo mejorara, tal vez aun no estés preparada para contarme, pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré presente para lo que necesites-

-Gra...gracias... directora...Agnes...-

La directora Agnes rompe el abrazo, por mi parte, decido secar el poco de lágrimas que me quedaban y tomo aire por la boca para recomponerme.

-Per...perdon directora Agnes... no era... no era mi intención...-

-No te preocupes mi querida Lois, de vez en cuando es necesario desahogarnos, no siempre debemos de callar nuestro dolor, pero por ahora, necesito que te cubras los ojos con esto-

La directora Agnes me pasa una venda de color negro a mis manos, dudosa por aquel objeto, decido preguntar por qué-

-¿Para que necesitas que me coloque esto directora Agnes?- pregunto algo dudosa...

-Tu nomas colócatelo Lois, déjame el resto a mí-

Algo dudosa por la petición de la Directora Agnes, me coloco la venda en los ojos, cubriendo totalmente mi vista, la directora Agnes se encarga de amarrar con fuerza la venda para que no se cayera.

-Muy bien Lois, ahora toma mi mano, te llevare a un lugar especial-

De repente siento la mano de la directora Agnes sobre la mía, ella la presiona suavemente y comenzamos a caminar por dirección desconocida, estaba algo preocupada primero, porque no sabía a donde me iba a llevar y segundo, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya era hora de empezar la clase con mis alumnos.

-Directora Agnes, no quiero sonar mal ni nada de eso pero es que se me hace tarde para empezar las clases con mis alumnos- comento en un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes por tus alumnos maestra Lois, es más, te quitare la venda en estos instantes-

De repente la directora se detiene y suelta mi mano, acto seguido empieza a soltar el nudo que realizo a la venda y comienza a quitarme lentamente la venda, cuando ya la había quitado por completo, empiezo a abrir mis ojos cuando de repente...

-¡SORPRESA ¡-

Un cañón lleno de confetis explota esparciendo confeti por todo el salón de clases, me encontraba donde dicto clase con mis alumnos, cada uno de ellos empieza a correr a abrazarme.

-Te queremos profesora Lois-

-Te queremos-

Uno por uno de mis alumnos pasaban a abrazarme, a lo que yo respondo abrazándolos a la par, realmente estaba anonadada que no sabía ni cómo actuar, ni cómo reaccionar simplemente estaba ahí, abrazando a mis queridos estudiantes.

-Muy bien alumnos como lo ensayamos- enuncia la directora Agnes...

-Y uno y dos, y un dos, tres va-

\- Por ser una gran profesora, por ser una gran profesora, por ser una gran profesora, te cantamos esta canción -

Al finalizar la canción, dos estudiantes despliegan una gran cartelera mostrando un dibujo, el dibujo era sobre mi sonriendo y abrazando a varios de mis alumnos y con la leyenda que decía "Nunca olvidaremos tu enseñanza más valiosa... siempre sonreír y luchar ante las adversidades..."

No lo podía creer, estaba impactada, simplemente quería llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de felicidad, quería agradecer por tan bonito detalle, por tan bonitas palabras, por tan bonito gesto...

-Te queremos mucho profesora Lois, y no queremos verte triste, nos parte el corazón verte desanimada, nos duele muchísimo- comenta uno de mis alumnos.

-Es verdad profesora Lois, eres una linda profesora con una sonrisa encantadora, me duele cuando su sonrisa se apaga, nunca quiero dejar de verla sonreír- menciona otra de mis alumnas.

-Si profesora, estos últimos días la hemos visto muy decaída y triste, es por eso que como alumnos decidimos hacer esta sorpresa muy especial para usted y gracias a la directora Agnes que nos ayudó, pudimos llevarla a cabo.- enuncia otro de mis alumnos.

-Maestra Lois, usted ha hecho mucho por esta escuela, no solo enseñando las cosas básicas a estos jóvenes, sino que además les ha inculcado el valor de la sonrisa y de la lucha, y es algo de admirar, es por eso que le quisimos hacer esta pequeña sorpresa, para que tenga presente que no está sola, que siempre cuenta no solo conmigo, sino con todo estos jóvenes que la quieren y la admiran de corazón.- responde la directora Agnes.

No tenía palabras para decir, simplemente me limite a decir...

-Gra...gracias-

Acto seguido, abrazo con mucho furor a la directora Agnes y a todos mis alumnos, uno por uno diciéndole gracias por tan maravilloso detalle.

-Profesora Lois, aun esto no termina, falta lo más importante-

De un momento para otro, Brownie, una de mis alumnas amantes a la cocina, coloca un pastel de chocolate en la mesa.

-Este pastel lo prepare junto a mi amiga Cookie para usted profesora Lois-

-Aw, no debiste porque hacerlo pequeñita-

-No es nada profesora, es un pequeño detalle por las maravillosas cosas que ha hecho por mí-

Terminado de hablar, Brownie llama a Cookie y ambas se acercan a abrazarme nuevamente, a lo que emocionada, respondo su abrazo.

-Muy bien alumnos, hora de probar el pastel de sus compañeras Brownie y Cookie.

Empiezo a servir el pastel para todos mis alumnos, uno por uno empieza a saborear el pastel preparado por dos alumnas que de seguro tendrán un éxito en la culinaria, y no me equivoco al pensar eso puesto que ese pastel sabe realmente majestuoso, bueno, no se compara con los que hace mamá, pero sin duda, son deliciosos.

El tiempo pasa y la celebración no para, unos alumnos empiezan a declamar poemas, otros a contar chistes, otros a hacer mímicas, cosas que me encantan apreciar, una de mis alumnas empieza a tocar la guitarra, empezándome a traer momentos nostálgicos, evite llorar para no arruinar su acto, todo era risa y diversión...

-Alumnos, por favor, quiero que me presten atención-

Golpeo con mi mano la mesa de profesores.

-Alumnos, quiero decir unas cuantas palabras-

Todos empiezan a guardar silencio...

-Saben, en estos momentos estoy pasando por una situación muy complicada para mí, lo cual me ha puesto un poco triste, pero ver esto que ustedes junto con la directora Agnes hicieron para mí, me llena de felicidad y gozo el corazón, ustedes son algo valioso para mi vida y realmente les agradezco, por estar presentes en estos momentos, los quiero mucho-

Terminado mis palabras, todos empezaron a aplaudir, me sentía un poco mejor después de los eventos pasados que habían ocurrido en mi vida...

-Profesora Lois- pregunta temeroso Pepe.

-¿Si? Dime Pepe-

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió profesora para que estés triste?- pregunta pepe.

Al oír la pregunta, suelto un ligero suspiro, muchos estaban sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Pepe, algunos lo chiflaban y otros lo regañaban, decido intervenir.

-Silencio alumnos, no quiero que molesten a Pepe por preguntar, sé que es algo personal y difícil de contar, pero, al saber que puedo contar con ustedes, creo que es bueno contarles, una parte de mi vida...

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos mientras yo me acomodaba y buscaba las palabras para empezar...

-Bueno alumnos, para contarles lo que me sucedió, tengo que contarles desde...El primer día del resto de mi vida...

...

Me encontraba en mi habitación con mis peluches más preciados, el señor Blarney de mi mamá Maggie y un dálmata que me regalo mi tío Lincoln...

-Buenas noches querido público- imitando la voz de un presentador

-Hoy directamente desde la ciudad de Royal Wood, viene una de las jóvenes promesas de la comedia y de la mímica, con ustedes, Lois Loud-

Aplaudía y gritaba a la vez haciendo la escenografía de que estaba en un teatro ante un gran público.

-Gracias, muchas gracias maravilloso público-

Había tomado el cepillo de peinar de mi madre imitando un micrófono, me acomode un poco mi vestido, aclaro mi voz y comienzo con mi acto dirigiéndome a mis peluches...

-¿Qué dijo el dálmata al comer su almuerzo?- pregunto entusiasmada.

No había respuesta.

-Eso fue al punto jajaja ¿lo entendieron?-

Empiezo a reírme al terminar de contar mi propio chiste.

-Jajaja, bueno, tengo otro para ustedes que de seguro los hará llorar de la risa-

Seco mi lágrima producto de la risa ocasionada por el anterior chiste, me acomodo nuevamente para contar el segundo chiste que tenía en mi mente.

-¿Por qué las tortugas no estudian?- vuelvo a preguntar entusiasmada.

No había respuesta.

-Sencillo, porque no pueden seguir una carrera, jajaja ¿lo entendieron?-

No podía evitar reírme, me encantaba demasiado contar chistes como mi mamá Luan, era realmente divertido y entretenido.

-Gracias, gracias, son un público maravilloso, pero no se preocupen, la función todavía no termina, ahora viene mi acto de mímica.

Rápidamente dejo el cepillo de peinar de mi mamá en el suelo y rápidamente me coloco una boina que la tía Leni había hecho para mí, me lo coloco y empiezo con mi acto de mímica.

El acto empieza colocando una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi ojo para que entendiera que colocaran atención a mi acto, luego, empiezo a caminar de un lado para otro fingiendo leer un periódico mientras devoro un banano invisible, después, hago la mímica de botar la cascara de banano en el suelo y continuo leyendo el periódico y para finalizar, me devuelvo hacia donde había botado la cáscara de banano y finjo pisarlo haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Bravo, eres la mejor, bravo-

Empiezo a oír unas voces y unos aplausos, algo confusa empiezo a mirar a mí alrededor cuando de repente, estaban mis mamás Luan y Maggie aplaudiendo por mi acto.

-Bravo Lois, sí que eres la mejor comediante, con apenas tres años y ya haces reír a la gente- emocionada se acerca mi mamá Luan y me abraza felicitándome por mi acto de comedia.

-Si Lois, sí que eres muy buena con el acto de la mímica, me encanto como plasmaste la escena de la contaminación ambiental y el karma al momento de que pisaste la cáscara de banano- comenta mi mamá Maggie mientras se une al abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, son un público maravilloso- fueron las palabras que pude mencionar.

-Sigue practicando hija, que un día llegara muy lejos como yo-

-Exacto hija, nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños, sé que lo lograras te convertirás o en comediante como tu madre, o en mimo, o en lo que tú quieras ser- responde Maggie.

-También hice un poema muy especial, ¿quieren oírlo?- pregunto con mucha emoción.

-Claro que si hija- responden al unísono.

Empiezo a buscar mi hoja donde había escrito mi poema, cuando de repente empieza a sonar la puerta principal de la casa.

*toc toc*

-¿Me pregunto quién será?-Pregunta Maggie.

-Yo iré a ver quién es, mientras tanto tu ve preparando la comida y luego oímos tu poema Lois ¿te parece?- pronuncia Luan.

-Claro que si mamá- respondo entusiasmada.

Tanto Luan como Maggie se retiran de mi habitación para ver quién era la persona que estaba golpeando, por mi parte, empiezo a leer nuevamente mi poema.

-Lois ¿quieres bajar un momento por favor? Alguien quiere verte- grita a lo lejos Luan.

-Voy mamá-

Dejo a un lado mi poema y bajo rápidamente hacia la sala principal de la casa para ver quien había llegado, al momento de llegar al lugar, mis ojos se abren ante la grata sorpresa de ver a mí...

-¡Tío Lincoln, Tía Sam¡- grito emocionada.

-¡Lois¡- gritan Lincoln y Sam al unísono.

No lo podía creer, era mi tío Lincoln y mi tía Sam, mis tíos favoritos y a los que más les tengo cariño, estaba realmente emocionada, no pude evitar saltar hacia donde estaba mi tío Lincoln para poder abrazarlo.

-Tío Lincoln, que felicidad verte, te extrañe demasiado- comento emocionada.

-Mi pequeña Lois que alegría verte- responde mi tío Lincoln sin soltarme.

-Me da mucha alegría verte Lois- saluda mi tía Sam mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Suelto el abrazo de mi tío Lincoln para abrazar a mi tía Sam.

-Tía, que alegría verte nuevamente- abrazo con mucho cariño a mi tía Sam.

-Qué alegría que nos visite después de mucho tiempo hermano, Lois te había extrañado demasiado- comenta mi mamá Luan.

-Lo sé y quiero pedirles perdon por no haberlas visitado antes, pero ahora, necesito hablar a solas contigo y con Maggie.-Pronuncia mi tío Lincoln

-¿Qué paso Lincoln? ¿Algo grave sucedió?- pregunta preocupada mamá Maggie.

-No, no es grave, solo que quiero que ustedes sean las primeras en enterarse, luego le contare a las demás, mientras, Lois ¿quieres quedarte un rato charlando con la tía Sam mientras yo hablo con tus mamis?- se dirige Lincoln hacia mí.

-Claro que si tío, me encantaría platicar con mi tía Sam y contarle mis chistes y poemas que he escrito- respondo entusiasmada.

-Bien, Sam, espérame un rato mientras yo hablo con Luan y Maggie-

-Claro que si Lincoln, ve y yo me quedo con Lois un momento-

Terminada la conversación, Lincoln, Luan y Maggie se van hacia la cocina a platicar, mientras que me quedo en la sala con mi tía Sam.

-Y cuéntame Lois ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? ¿Has hecho nuevos amiguitos por allá?- pregunta la tía Sam mientras se acomoda en el sillón

Me siento al pie de mi tía Sam para responder a sus preguntas.

-En la escuela me ha ido bien, ya aprendí a sumar y a restar, pero- suspiro antes de responder a la otra pregunta de mi tía Sam.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñita?- pregunta la tía Sam mientras me abraza de lado.

-Es que ha sido muy difícil para mí hacer amigos, nadie quiere hacerse conmigo en el recreo, y eso me pone muy triste- respondo un poco aburrida al recordar que no tengo amigos en la escuela.

-Oh no sabía eso Lois, perdon, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-

-No te preocupes tía, sé que no era tu intención, pero sabes, a veces me encantaría poder tener una compañera para poder jugar con ella, sé que cuento con mis mamás, pero a veces llegan tan cansadas de sus trabajos que no les alcanza el tiempo para jugar conmigo o para que puedan escuchar mis chistes o poemas, me encantaría tener una compañera de juego-

Mi tía Sam se queda en silencio un minuto mientras se acaricia su panza.

-¿Sabes Lois? Yo creo que tu deseo de tener una compañera de juego muy pronto se te hará realidad- entusiasmada comenta la Tía Sam.

-¿Por qué lo dices Tía Sam?- pregunto algo dudosa.

-Ya verás Lois, ya tu tío Lincoln te lo contara.

No paso ni medio minuto de que la tía Sam mencionara eso cuando de repente llega mi tío Lincoln con mis mamás.

-Lois, ven, hay algo que tu tío Lincoln quiere decirte- me llama mi mamá Maggie.

-Voy mamá-

Me levanto del sillón a la par con mi tía Sam, me acerco hacia donde estaba mi tío Lincoln y él se agacha quedando a la misma altura mía.

-Lois ¿Qué tanto te emocionaría tener una prima para poder jugar y compartir con ella?- pregunta entusiasmado mi tío Lincoln

Al oír la pregunta de mi tío Lincoln no puedo evitar emocionarme y saltar de puntitas mientras aplaudía.

-Me sentiría realmente feliz de poder tener una compañera de juego- respondo feliz ante la pregunta de mi tío Lincoln.

-Pues bien- Se levanta mi tío Lincoln y abraza de lado a la tía Sam.

-Pues Lois, tu tía y yo-... ¡Vamos a ser papás¡ pronuncian a la par mi tío Lincoln y mi tía Sam.

Un poco dudosa por la noticia me quedo observando a mis madres.

-Hija, eso quiere decir que tu tío Lincoln y tu tía Sam, van a tener un bebe y será tu prima- me explica emocionada mi mamá Luan.

...

 **...**

-Al saber que iba a tener una prima de parte de los tíos que más quería, no pude evitar emocionarme, por fin iba a tener una compañera de juegos-

Termino de contar una pequeña parte de mi vida a mis alumnos y a la directora Agnes.

-Profesora-

-Sí, dime Julio-

-¿Qué sucedió después de que te enteraste que ibas a tener una prima?- pregunta curioso Julio.

-La verdad estaba realmente feliz Julio, todos los días llamaba a mis tíos para preguntar cómo había amanecido mi prima, y cada vez que podía, mi mamá Maggie o mi mamá Luan me llevaban hacia donde vivían ellos para poder visitarlos y poder compartir momentos con mi prima...

...

-¿Cómo ha estado mi prima querida?-

-Muy bien Lois, hoy ha estado dormidita en la pancita, saldrá igual de floja que a su padre Lincoln-

-Hey, yo no soy flojo-

Los tres empezamos a reírnos a cántaros ante los comentarios de mi tía Sam y mi Tío Lincoln.

-Hice un poema muy especial para mi prima ¿puedo leerlo?- pregunto algo emocionada.

-Claro que si mi pequeña Lois adelante, de seguro le va a encantar- responde mi tío Lincoln mientras se acomoda al lado de mi tía Sam.

Saco de mi bolso una hoja arrugada, la desdoblo y empiezo a aclarar mi garganta para empezar con el poema...

-Esto es para ti, mi querida prima-

 _-"Cuando tengas un día gris, pintare tu cielo de amarillo, cuando te rompan el corazón, tendré vendas listas para curarte, cuando necesites callar, me sentare contigo en silencio, cuando necesites llorar, te llevare pañuelos, cuando me necesites, siempre estaré...allí"-_

Termino de declamar mi poema, estaba dudosa al leerlo, puesto que quería hacer algo bonito para mi prima...cuando de repente, empiezo a observar tanto a mi tío Lincoln como a mi tía Sam, secándose las lágrimas.

-Wow Lois, realmente fue un bonito poema- comenta la tía Sam.

-Es verdad Lois, me siento tan feliz de tener a una sobrina como tú, que de seguro nuestra pequeña amara estar contigo, gracias Lois, en verdad, gracias por ser tan especial-

-los quiero tíos-

-y nosotros a ti Lois-

...

-Y así fue por nueve largos meses, poemas, chistes, canciones, de todo compartía con mis tíos y mi prima que aún estaba en la panza de mi tía Sam...-

-Cuando, un día de repente-

...

-Es ese auto mamá-

-No hija, el de tu tío es rojo y ese es azul aguamarina-

-Oh, bueno, ¿es ese entonces mamá?-

-No Lois, ese es el camión de bomberos-

-Oh, ¿y ese?-

-Tampoco es-

Estaba emocionada parada frente al espejo esperando la llegada de mi Tío Lincoln y mi Tía Sam, esta mañana mi mamá Luan había recibido la llamada de mi tío Lincoln de que ya había nacido mi prima y que venían en camino para que podamos verla por primera vez, al saber esa noticia, no pude evitar saltar de la alegría, en menos de diez minutos, ya me había colocado mi mejor traje para recibir con entusiasmo, la llegada de mi prima.

-¿Ese es mamá?-

-No, ese no, espera, si, ese es el auto de tu tío-

-Oh cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos-

No podía contenerme de la emoción, había llegado mi tío Lincoln y mi tía Sam, pude observar que mi tía Sam cargaba algo entre sus brazos, debe ser...

-Que emoción, mi prima ya está aquí mamá, ya está aquí-

-No sabes lo feliz que me encuentro al ver que tu tío ya es papá-

-A mí también me da felicidad, hacen una linda pareja-

Al ver que estaban al pie de la puerta decido correr a abrirles la puerta rápidamente, mi tío Lincoln se asombra y de la emoción no pude evitar correr a abrazarlo, por su parte, tanto Luan como Maggie, se acercan a donde mi tía Sam para mirar a mi prima.

-wuaaaa-

-Aw pero que hermosa es- comenta Luan

-Es realmente una preciosa bebé- apoya Maggie

-wuaaaaa-

-Shhh Shhh ya calma mi pequeña Lina, todo está bien, mira, aquí están tus tías, salúdalas-

-wuaaaa-

Mis mamás observaban con mucho cariño a mi prima...

-Yo quiero ver mamá, quiero ver a mi prima-

-Tranquila Lois, ya la vas a ver-

-Yo quiero verla ya mamá-

-Espera Lois, espera un momento-

-Ok-

Resignada, me voy hacia el sillón a recostarme y esperar a poder ver a mi prima...

Cinco minutos después.

-Y así es como debes de hacer para sacarle los gases-

-Oh es un buen tip, gracias Luan, eso de ser madre por primera vez es algo nuevo para mí-

-Lo sé y sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites en cuanto a maternidad-

-wuaaaaa-

-Pero no sé por qué no deja de llorar, ya le di leche y la arrullé para que se calmara-

-En cualquier momento se le pasa Sam, eso sí ¿ya le revisaste el pañal?

Estaba aburrida y triste sentada en el sillón por no poder ver a mi prima, cuando de repente, veo a mi tío Lincoln y toma a mi prima y la carga a sus brazos y se acerca a mí.

-Oye Lois-

-¿Qué pasa tío?-

-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

El tío Lincoln se sienta en el sillón y destapa el rostro de mi prima...

-Mira Lois, ella es tu prima, se llama...Lina... Lina Loud...-

Observo a mi prima Lina, y mis ojos estaban sorprendidos al ver a un bebé tan hermoso, más porque era mi prima, un ser que estuve esperando por nueve meses y que ahora en adelante... se convertiría... en mi razón... de sonreír...

-wuaaaaa-

-¿Quieres agarrarla un momento Lois?- pregunta mi tío Lincoln.

-Claro que sí tío Lincoln, será un honor-

Con mucha delicadeza mi tío coloca en mis brazos a mi prima Lina que estaba envuelta en una cobija rosa suave, ella estaba llorando en ese instante.

-Ho...Hola Lina, soy yo, tu prima Lois, es muy grato conocer a un lindo ser como tú-

Acto seguido empiezo a agarrar su nariz, a lo que ella responde dejando de llorar y empieza a sonreír y a la par, trata de agarrar mi dedo con el que estaba apretando su nariz...

...

-wuaaaa-

-Wow veo que le agradas Lois-

-Y ella a mi, ¿quieres que te cante una canción Lina?-

Ella simplemente sigue apretando mi mano.

-Esta canción, la cantaba mi mamá Maggie cuando tenía muchas pesadillas y dice así...-

\- Duérmete, sueña ya las estrellas te cuidan y mañana podrás despertarte junto al Sol. -

Empiezo a arrullar a mi prima Lina mientras continuo cantando

\- Duérmete junto a mí pues mi piel es tu cama y serás el mayor todo lo que sueñes tú. -

No puedo evitarlo y empiezo a acariciar su rostro, mientras ella continua agarrando mi dedo

\- Y mi voz te guiará cuando te sientas sóla y mis besos serán como al agua una flor -

\- Duérmete y te irás a jugar con las nubes volarás sobre el mar subido a una estrella fugaz. -

De repente empiezo a ver como Luan, Maggie y Sam se acercan a observar cómo le canto a mi prima Lina...

\- Duérmete junto a mí pues mi voz es tu nana y mañana oirás a los pájaros cantar. -

Puedo ver la tranquilidad y la paz en su respiración, de repente, empieza a bostezar y de a poco, empieza a soltar mi dedo...

\- Y mi voz te acunará, cierra Lina los ojitos, que mis besos serán tu refugio de amor. -

Planto un beso en la frente de mi prima Lina y termino de cantar, ella se encuentra dormidita, mi tío Lincoln me la quita de mis brazos para poderla arrullar, sentía demasiada felicidad.

-Eso fue muy bonito Lois- comenta mi tía Sam.

-Apenas la conocí cinco minutos, pero ya se convirtió...

...

En lo más valioso... en mi vida...

...

 **Bienvenidos queridos lectores a esta nueva obra de The Loud House...**

 **Este proyecto nacio en base a varios conceptos.**

 **1)Habia visto demasiado fics de los hijos del pecado y no pecado creados por el fandom que se trataba básicamente la mayoría de un harem o multicest o en otros casos, lemmy sufriendo maltratos como Lincoln basados en NSL.**

 **2)Muchos de los que me conocen sabe que me gusta hacer cosas diferentes, asi que decidi tomar a dos hijas que la verdad le tengo cariño tanto por su historia, como por diseño y además mantengo una linda amistad con sus creadores, ellos son Javisuzumiya Creador del OC Lina Loud (Hija del shipp Sam x Lincoln) y Pepe May creador del OC Lois Loud (Hija del shipp Luan x Maggie) un saludo muy especial y un abrazo para ellos dos.**

 **3)Tambien queria hacer un agradecimiento por su fidelidad y por haber llegado a los 300 seguidores, espero que este regalo les haya encantado demasiado, lo hice de todo corazón para todos ustedes.**

 **4)Esta idea iba a salir anteriormente en mi sección de "The Love House" pero al ver que era demasiado extenso (solo el primer capítulo abarcó 5.000 palabras) y si se dan cuenta no abarca practicamente nada, (creo que me saldra capítulos) por eso lo converti en fic**


End file.
